


Dunkin Donuts

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, first date shenanigans, i promise its really cute, tony is a dad AND wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Hc for Peter P goes on his first date with his crush, but he’s kind of awkward.Warnings: none i can think ofRequest:Peter’s having girl trouble with his crush on the Reader. Tony being the great dad that he is, is ready to help Pete and give him advice. Also asks to meet her cuz he’s gotta know if this chick is good enough for a sweet boy like Peter! Peter and the Reader slowly forming a relationship while Iron-Dad is cheering them on, and promoting safe sex!(lot of awkward fluff)





	Dunkin Donuts

When Peter first realized he had a crush on you, he thought it’d be just that, a crush. Something that would be there for maybe a month at most then fade quickly. But after a year of wanting more from you, he realized that it was  _so_  much more than a crush. He also realized there was no way he’d be able to ask you out on his own. He didn’t even know if you liked him as a friend! You two had only really talked to each other a few times, but every time you talked in class, or presented a project, he couldn’t help but feel like he knew everything about you.

In an attempt to hopefully just talk to you, he went to the one person he knew that could help him, Tony Stark. Tony was famous for being a playboy (and other things), so naturally Peter felt comfortable asking Tony for advice. But he should have expected this type of advice

“Peter what you have to do is,” he pushed his hair back and turned around the chair so his chest was facing the back of the chair. “Well, just be smooth. Casually throw an arm around her, tell her how pretty she looks, be charming. Being suave is all you need. You make a witty joke, connect with her a little, then ask her out.” he made it seem like it was so easy

Peter wasn’t suave or smooth, he was awkward and clumsy. But he knew that Tony’s advice must work, so he decided next time that he saw you in science, he’d say something. Anything.

* * *

The next Tuesday is when he saw you, sitting in the front of the science room, and luckily for him no one at your table had showed up yet. He quickly made his way to your table, thinking of something to say.

“Hey-uh, (Y/n), how was the h-homewor-” but he realized you had your headphones in, and in so loud that he could hear your music. It took you a second, but you realized that Peter was there. You quickly took your headphones out and looked up at him.

“Oh Peter! I didn’t see you there, what did you say? Sorry, my headphones are so loud,” you smiled at the brunet, and you realized just how flushed his cheeks were. You were sorry towards his, and you knew his name! He remembered some of Tony’s advice, compliment her.

“I was just going to ask you about the homework, but you’re smart, I bet you had no trouble.”

“Awe Peter thank you! You know actually this assignment had me a little stumped,” you leaned in so that you were whispering in Peter’s ear, “But good thing I could just find the whole packet online. Don’t tell anyone I cheated okay? I trust you with my little secret.” Pulling away from him, you realized Peter got three shades redder. “You okay Parker? I guess it’s pretty hot in here huh?”

A bag was tossed on the chair next to you, and in suit Flash sat on the table. “No (Y/n), Peter is all red because he’s an anti-social loser.”

“Flash, you may be my friend, but shut the fuck up,” you turned back to Peter with a smile. “Anyways, Peter why don’t you sit up here with me? Flash has other friends he can go sit with,” and with that, Flash was moving towards the back of the room, making faces at you as Peter stole his seat.

Throughout the entire class it seemed like Peter was dying to ask you a question, but knowing him he would probably never ask you. The only way you could get it out of him was to force it. Once class ended, you knew you had to figure out what was bugging Peter.

“Hey Peter, you’re going to your locker right? I’ll walk you there,” linking arms with him, you escorted him to his locker, which wasn’t too far from your next class. “So Parker, what’s up with you? You seem like you have something on your mind,” He gave you a look like you were a ghost.

“I-I’ve been meaning to ask you something actually,” his voice got really quiet and put all his focus into getting his books out of the locker. Peter kept trying to remember Tony’s advice, be suave, be smooth, be cool, but Peter couldn’t get a word out without stuttering. “Not sure how to ask you this but, like, do you want to maybe go out somewhere? Just us?”

“Of course Peter! We can go to Dunkin Donuts right after school,”

“(Y/n), I don’t think you understand, I mean we go as more than ju-”

“Like a date?”

“Yeah, like a date. If you’re okay with that.”

“Of course Peter! Meet me at the art room after school, we can walk to Dunkin from there.” you gave him a hug and walked excitably to your class.

As Peter sat at his desk, he quickly took his phone out and texted Tony.

**Peter: just asked out (y/n)**

**Tony: and?**

**Peter: were going to dunkin donuts after school today**

**Tony: see what happens when you follow my advice?**

**Tony: also, dunkin? you sure? not sure $1 coffee is going to impress her**

“Mr. Parker, cellphone away please!” the teen quickly shoved his phone into his bag and focused on class. But it was hard to focus when all he could think about was your date later.

* * *

As Peter stood outside the art room, he felt like he wasn’t on earth. He was so nervous, so out of it, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive through the date. His phone starting buzzing in his pocket, and he realized that Tony was calling.

“Hey Parker! How’s it going?”

“Horrible, really horrible. I think I’m going to throw up.”

“Yeah, I have no clue how to help with that. Just know I’ll be with you the entire time.”

“Do you mean in a metaphorical sense or yo-” someone had ran up behind Peter, enveloping him in a tight hug.

“Hey Peter! Ready to go?”

“Yeah just a sec,” Peter took a deep breath, and knowing this was the last moment he’d have his mentor by his side today. “Mr.Stark, I gotta go.”

“I have faith in you Spiderling,” with that, Tony hung up the phone, and Peter turned to face you. Your hair was kinda messy, and your hands had paint all over it, but it didn’t matter to Peter. You could just run a marathon and he wouldn’t care.

* * *

The walk over to Dunkin was quiet to say the least. You both just walked awkwardly, not sure what to do with your hands the entire time. At first they just swung as you walked, but at one point they brushed by each other once, and with a surge of confidence, you grabbed his and ended up holding hands all the way there.

You both grabbed your drinks and sat down at the corner table. While the rest of the room was loud, you two were silent again, until Peter’s phone buzzed.

**Tony: are you rlly just going to sit there and not talk to her**

**Tony: come on underoos, just pretend you have the suit on**

Peter realized how rude he must seem, constantly checking his phone, so he set it down and ‘pretended he had the suit on’.

“So uh, are you enjoying your drink?” he looked normal on the outside, but internally he was screaming. Spider-man was somewhat suaver than this (but not by much, he was still Peter underneath).

The bell on the door signaled someone had walked in; a man with dark hair, strange facial hair, and sunglasses walked towards Peter and his date.

“Hey Parker, this is your date?” he stuck out a hand, pulling you into a firm handshake. “I’m Peter’s paternal figure Tony Stark, no relation obviously.” Peter stood sheepishly, knowing the only reason Tony was there was because he sucked at dates.

“You can just say mentor Mr.Stark. It’s (Y/n),” you tried your best to not be starstruck. Meeting the tech mogul Tony Stark is not how you envisioned this date ending.

“Well (Y/n), Peter, you guys need a ride home?”

* * *

You three ended up sitting in the back of car that most defiantly cost more than your house.

“Peter, when you said you were doing the Stark internship, I didn’t realize how close you had actually gotten to Mr.Stark,”

“Yeah, I guess you could say he’s like my dad” Peter gave you the cutest smile, making you realized just how important Stark was to Peter.

When you realized the car was nearing your house, you knew your time with Peter was coming to an end. “Just turn here and it’s the third on the right,” as the car pulled up to your house, you pulled Peter into a tight hug, and whispered in his ear “I hope we can go out again,” after feeling him nod, you placed a kiss on his cheek. “Bye Mr.Stark, hope to see you again!” you waved goodbye and left to your house.

“Peter, I don’t know how you managed to get a second date, considering how awkward this just was, but hey you did good kiddo.” As the car pulled away from your house, the widest dorkiest smile never left Peter’s face, knowing he was going to see you again.


End file.
